Talk:Beyonders
Power level of Beyonders How powerful do you think these guys are? StanIsAwesome They are, demonstrably, the most powerful race of individuals ever seen in the Marvel Multiverse. INDIVIDUALLY, they are easily more powerful than any single entity in any given Marvel Universe with the exception of The Living Tribunal, the wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet and -possibly -Franklin Richards, who exhibited a similar level of ease when battling the Celestials (even as a child he effortlessly held three of them at bay at once. Unknowingly.) So I would give them all-time rankings, overall, as follows (as they appear in any single universe), from most to least powerful: A]]Thanos, synchronized with the entire Universe via The Heart Of The Universe; B]]The Living Tribunal (it took 3 Beyonders fighting him at the same time to destroy his M-Body); C]]The wielder of The Infinity Gauntlet, depending upon individual experience and skill; D]]The Beyonders themselves, individually; E]]The Abstracts (Eternity, Master Order, Lord Chaos, Death, Galactus, etc.); F]]Franklin Richards; G]]The Celestials; H]]Fully self-realized Cosmic Cubes and/or an individual Molecule Man Thanos008 (talk) 15:10, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :Thanos wasn't that powerful when fused with the Heart of the Universe. He was able to control just the universe the Heart of the Universe was native of, in this case Earth-4321. The same happens with the wielders of the Infinity Gauntlet, it only works within the universe the Infinity Gems it holds are native of. For example, the Infinity Gems/Gauntlet of Earth-616 wouldn't work in Earth-1610 or any other universe, just Earth-616. The Beyonders didn't kill a M-Body of the Living Tribunal, they killed him. He's gone. The Adam Warlock of another universe took his place because he was able to absorb the part of the Living Tribunal which corresponded to his home reality. And you totally forgot the One-Above-All, he/she's the most powerful being in the entire Marvel Multiverse. :So a more accurate ranking would be: :1) One-Above-All; :2) The Living Tribunal (now an Adam Warlock from an alternate reality); :3) The Beyonders; :4) The wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet or the Heart of the Universe; :5) The Abstracts; :6) Franklin Richards; :7) The Celestials; :8) Cosmic Cubes and Molecule Man (this before the Molecule Man became the container of all the power which once belonged to the Beyonders); :--The Many-Angled One (talk) 21:11, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Durability I changed the part mentioning them not being very durable because they are killed by starbands explosion. In the next paragraph the explosion is called an overwhelming force, contradicting them not being durable because they die from it.--J spencer93 (talk) 15:30, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Creators of the Omniverse? Hi! Sorry, I recalled there was something about them creating the Omniverse/Multiverse. I am making a mistake ? I ask because mentions the creation of the Universe/Multiverse by Yahweh, at a time only those who created and validated universes were sentient life-forms. So that might be them... Undoniel (talk) 21:30, October 12, 2017 (UTC) :Not sure if it's true that they created the Multiverse/Omniverse because some sources claim they became aware of Earth and the universe containing it at some point, but they claimed they did so in and ("We are Beyond. Dreamers. Destroyers. All of reality our whim"). :--TMAO (talk) 22:32, October 12, 2017 (UTC) ::So there's a chance that Yahweh is a Beyonder. If Marvel did the search...Undoniel (talk) 23:17, October 12, 2017 (UTC)